Febrim (Planet)
:“If you’re looking for a wretched hive of scum and villany, most people in the know go to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. But if you’re looking for something a little closer to home, worse than Cambis, try Febrim.” :-Laine LeCarré The planet Febrim, located in the Acheeva Sector in the Inner Rim territories, was known for being a very rough and harsh world. Home to the native species, the Febrim, the world had gained a bad reputation over the centuries. Characteristics Febrim, once long ago, was a fertile world with many diverse species of flora and fauna. After the Febrim species was industrialized, the planet was heavily polluted, leading up to a mass disruption in the ecology of the world. Most plants and animals eventually became extinct. With the help of the Lutrin from the neighboring Antrixian Commonwealth, the Febrim and Febrinn were able to set up a process to clean their world. While the atmosphere was eventually cleansed, the surface of the planet never fully recovered. Barren plains and mountains dot the whole planet. The Febrim have moved their civilizations to large cave complexes and subterrenean tunnels. There is no surface water on Febrim. The only water that can be located is deep underground. History The planet Febrim was relatively isolated until 3958 BBY when elements of Darth Revan’s Sith Empire landed on on the planet. The Sith immediately brokered a deal with the natives to teach them industrial practices if the natives would provide a work force. By the end of the Jedi Civil War, Febrim had gone from a primitive level of technology to one that was almost contemporary with the galaxy. Due to this rapid gain, the natives quickly industrialized their society, at the same time poisoning their world. By 2551 BBY, the world was completely toxic and headed towards a mass extinction event. The Febrim Alphas ignored this and drove for more production while the Febrinn looked off-world for help. The Lutrins of the Antrixian Commonwealth were able to provide aid by setting up equipment which cleansed the atmosphere. But the damage had already been done. The planet’s surface never recovered. Almost all agricultural production was moved underground and a mass movement to save any other flora from the planet created expansive subterranean caverns for plant growth. Refinements in the industrial technologies allowed the Febrim to keep their industries clean, but the change in their planet drove them to push for more production in order to support their society. While the Febrinn initially petitioned to join the Antrixian Commonwealth as a member world, the hostilities between them and the Febrim Alphas kept the planet out. During the Clone Wars, the world saw battles waged on two separate occasions due to the Alphas supporting the CIS and the Febrinn supporting the Republic/Commonwealth. By the time of the Galactic Empire, the planet was just another world that was used to support the Imperial war machine and the Western Reaches Pacification Operation. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot Atmosphere: Type 1 Hydrosphere: Arid Gravity: Standard Terrain: Caves, Rocky Mesas, Mountains, Desert Length of Day: 21.2 hours Length of Year: 893 local days Sapient Species: Febrim Starport: (5) Limited Services, (1) Standard Class Population: 390 Million Planet Function: Homeworld, Manufacturing Government: Tribal Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Weapons, Mercenaries Major Imports: Metals, Minerals Category:Planets